


The Ramen Fic

by Storytimeonthemoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Cupcakes, Dave is spelled Phdakve because Dave has a Phd, Fluff, I dont know what to tag, Kissing, M/M, One swear, Ramen, Surprises, actually two swears, coming home, i love my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimeonthemoon/pseuds/Storytimeonthemoon
Summary: Jasper's on tour with his band, and James is preparing for his arrival home tomorrow. Fluff fluff fluff.





	The Ramen Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for my friends Jasper and James cause they are nice people and I like to write about nice people. Um I don't know how to do this. Jasper and James are probably the only people reading this so. I love you guys and I hope ya'll are happy together forever. Enjoy!

Jasper loved being in a band, he really did. He loved drumming, and playing with his band mates, and he even loved the touring. But he loved James more, so not seeing him for a month was just barely worth it. That's why he had decided to come home earlier than planned. 

Jasper pulled his bag out of the back of the taxi, and did his best to sneak up the stairs to the apartment James and he shared. Slowly pushing the door open he smiled in anticipation of seeing James. All the way home he had imagined the smile that would light up James's face when he saw him , and the kiss he would give him after. He had thought about the way he would envelope James in his arms and hug him so tight he would think he were never letting go.

He slipped off his shoes in the entry way and left his bag there too. He had better things to do then dealing with unpacking. Jasper shuffled quietly into living room and the sight he was met with filled him with unadulterated love.

James POV

"Ahh", James looked with disdain at the powdered sugar that lay on the floor. He turned his glare on the batter covered counter. He tried once more to carefully measure powdered sugar into a bowl, and this time only a little got onto the counter. After the icing was made he had some time to relax so he went to the living room where Phdakve and Lord Tyrone were. 

James kneeled on the carpet and reached for Lord Tyrone's favourite toy. "Come'ere Ty, look what I've got" He taunted Lord Tyrone. James smiled when he waddled over to him and tried to snatch the toy away. James and Lord Tyrone played for only a few minutes before Phdakve came over and nudged James for attention. "What do you want, Phdakve? Can't you see me and Lord Tyrone are in the middle of something?" Phdakve looked at James incredulously. "I'm just kidding, Phdakve, I love you!" He said and scratched Phdakve behind the ears. James rolled onto the floor laughing. He was so happy. Jasper would be home tomorrow and he couldn't wait. 

And that's how Jasper found him. Giggling hysterically, rolling around on the floor while the animals walk across him. They had only moved in together a few months ago and Jasper was sure he could get used to coming home to this. 

"Is there room for me down there?" he asked with a smile. James looked up, "Jasper!" he squeaked. A huge smile lit up his face and he clambered up from the floor only to rush across the room and tackle Jasper with a hug. He wrapped around him like a koala even though he was to big for him to carry for too long. "But-but. You were supposed to come home tomorrow- I was making you cupcakes-" He stuttered still with an uncontrollable smile on his face. "Surprise" Jasper said before ducking his head and giving James a long anticipated kiss. Forget all that absence makes the heart grow fonder bullshit, Jasper doesn't think he could love James anymore than he already does. 

Eventually they had to stop kissing though because Jasper couldn't hold James up anymore.

"Mmm. I smell cupcakes" Jasper says and gives James a hopeful look. "Well yes, but-" It was too late. Jasper was already standing in the kitchen, looking at the destruction his boyfriend had caused. "I'm sorry, I was gonna clean up but-" James was cut off by Jasper laughing. They smiled up at him, "Oh my god, I fucking love you, you dork." And then they were kissing and hugging again, and James was so glad Jasper was finally home. "You can never leave for that long again. No" he squeezed him tighter and Jasper buried his face in his chest. 

They stood like that for a second before Lord Tyrone and Phdakve were pawing at their ankles, wanting attention too. "Okay, okay" Jasper said and picked up Lord Tyrone while James picked up Phdakve, "We'll clean up later" 

With that Jasper led them all into the bedroom and threw the cat on the bed. Jasper ruffled through the dresser and pulled out one of James sweaters and a pair of shorts. After he changed he crawled under the covers. He watched as James pulled on Jasper's sweater. Jasper couldn't help but admire his bare torso. He were most definitely the luckiest boy he knew.


End file.
